Miami or Bust
by PAiNTBYNUMBER
Summary: It was supposed to be the summer of my life and it turned out to be so much more than that. [lillyxoliver] [mileyxjake]
1. Banana Montana!

**Title**: Miami Or Bust  
**Summary**: It was supposed to be the summer of my life and it turned out to be so much more than that.  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Mild Language/Sexual Content

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own a Thing!

**Chapter: **One**  
Title: **Banana Montana

**Word Count**: 1755

**A/N**: Read away! Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

"Oliver, if you don't hurry your butt up we are going to miss our plane!" I called from the limo. Alright, so maybe, we didn't need to take a limo to the airport, but showing up in style was always a good thing and plus, my dad was making up travel as Hannah, Lola, and Fausto--or rather Oliver. "OLIVER!"

"I'm coming!" he said rushing out of the door with his suitcases, carry-on, and the bag for his wig, which he was supposed to have on and he didn't. Jackson put his bags in the trunk and Oliver literally had to dive over Lilly and I to get into the limo. He smiled sheepishly.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You were supposed to be in costume when you left the house. Did you miss the Hannah memo?"

"Anyway you donut," I said and we both whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! It's not my fault. My mother was having a mid-life crisis. She was all crying and saying that her baby was all grown up and going on his first road trip. It was scary," Oliver said putting his hands up. Jackson climbed in back and the limo started to pull away. Oliver took a seat next to Lilly and looked around. "Miley, where's your dad?"

"He's upfront, so no monkey business back there," my dad said putting down the tinted glass in-between the front seats and the back seats.

"Oh hi, Mr. Stewart," Oliver said nervously.

"Boy, where's your wig?"

"Right here, I was just putting it on!" He fumbled to pull out the wig and he placed it on his head.

My dad laughed and said, "Good." He put the glass back up, but left a crack at the top. Lilly reached over and helped Oliver fix his wig. She had a hard time with it though because she was laughing, so I reached over to help.

"No, you guys are doing it all wrong," Jackson said. He reached over and placed the wig backwards on Oliver's head.

"I don't think that's right either. I can't see anything." I reached over and put it on correctly. Jackson tried to "fix" it again, but I smacked him on the arm and he stopped trying. "Man Miley, did anyone ever tell you that you're violent?"

I shrugged and looked over to say something to Lilly, but she'd fallen asleep. Okay, so it was early in the morning. Only 5:30, but we had to be at the airport by six to go through security or we'd never make our flight. Been there, done that, but that was Jackson's fault. Speaking of Jackson, my dad made me bring him. He gave me some long speech about how he didn't want Jackson by himself all summer because he and Coop would throw parties every night and we'd come back to find the house burned down. Jackson and I tried to convince him that they wouldn't, but my dad didn't go for it. Sadly.

Other than that little problem, this summer was going to be amazing. Lilly and Oliver were coming with me on my East Coast tour. It was going to be so much fun living in a tour bus with my best friends, compared to just my dad and Jackson. Plus, we'd gotten out of the two weeks of school for it. Our middle school career had ended and we were going to be high school Freshmen next year.

"Hey Miley," I turned away from looking out the window and my last look at Malibu until September. "So what's the game plan?"

"We're flying into Augusta," I told Oliver. "We're picking up the tour bus and then tomorrow I have rehearsals with the dancers and band because I haven't worked with them for over a week. My first concert is tomorrow night. You can hang backstage or you can be in the audience. It's up to you."

He nodded, he looked at Lilly and then turned back to me. "Do Lilly's wigs always make you want to have a seizure?" I looked at the bright lime green wig she had on and smiled.

"No, just the one's that are way past the term 'bright,'" I said. My dad rolled down the window again and looked into the back. Both Jackson and Lilly had nodded off. Jackson would need some coffee and Lilly would just need some press to really be awake. I expected Oliver to be asleep by now too, but he was still wide-awake. I suspected he was too excited, the "Hannah experience" was still new to him.

"Hey Bud, get your brother and Lilly up, we're almost there." He rolled the window up again.

I reached over and shook Lilly's shoulder. No reaction. I tried again, but still nothing. I sighed, she was going to make this difficult. "Lilly look, it's Orlando Bloom!" I said and ducked. She woke up flailing her arms and smacked Oliver right in the face. I giggled.

Oliver rubbed his nose and in a rather nasally voice said, "You could have warned me you were going to do that."

"And that would have taken the fun out of it." I then "tried" to wake Jackson p by poking him. I got no reaction out of him and shrugged at Lilly and Oliver. They weren't paying attention to me, Lilly was apologizing for smacking Oliver in the nose and Oliver was milking the attention. "Okay, identity check. Oliver who is that?" I asked pointing to Lilly.

"That's Lilly," he said. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. I rolled my eyes. He obviously knew who we all were, but the correct answer would have been, "Lola" because I was looking for her celebrity alias. Lilly caught on though.

"No I'm Lola. Lola Luftnagle--"

"Or was it Loftnagle?" I asked.

"Who cares? They sound the same."

None of us had realized that the car had stopped until my dad opened the door next to me and ushered us out of the car. We piled out and retrieved all our luggage and carry-ons. I didn't have as much luggage as the rest of them though because all of my Hannah stuff had been shipped before, so that the tour group would have it. My dad did a head count. "Where's Jackson?" I pointed in the limo. "Jackson Rod Stewart, you'd better get out of that limo."

Jackson awoke with a start and yelped when he hit is head on the top of the limo. Oops, maybe I should have woken up him up. "Ouch, you didn't have to yell."

We hurried inside before I could be mobbed by anyone. We checked in and got to our terminal. Jackson went off and got us all a hot drink and a bagel for breakfast. We were sitting in the terminal waiting for him when my dad tried to do an identity check.

"Okay you are?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Lola Luftnagle--"

"Loftnagle…"

"Whatever Miley!"

"Fausto Ferdinand."

"Good, everyone knows who they are."

Yes everyone knew who they were. If only we could remember when it actually counted. Then I realized something.

"Okay, how come everyone gets really cool first names and I'm stuck with 'Hannah'?"

Lilly looked up first. "Well I mean I guess you could change it, but I mean, it'd have to rhyme with 'Montana' or it wouldn't make much sense."

"Miles, why would you want a new name? Your Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation!" My dad tried to say, but Oliver broke in.

"'Banana' rhymes with 'Montana.'"

My dad laughed. "Bud, do you want to be 'Banana Montana?'"

We all laughed. "No, I'm good with Hannah."

When Jackson came back the group gratefully gulped down some hot chocolate/coffee and munched down on bagels. I got up with Jackson to throw away the trash and a teenage girl stopped at the trashcan frozen when she saw Jackson and I. I had momentarily forgotten I was dressed as Hannah Montana.

"Hey," I said as I dropped the trash in the trashcan. The girl smiled.

"You're Hannah Montana!"

"Uh, yeah, see ya."

"Wait, can I have an autograph?" I turned back around and smiled. Jackson snickered and came to stand next to me. The girl threw away her trash and then rummaged through her bag, searching for a pen and some paper. She produced a notebook and a permanent marker and handed it to me. I started scrawling on it when she asked. "So are you two back together? Because I thought that Jacksannah was the cutest thing since… forever."

"No, we're just traveling together," I said politely and handed the notebook back to the girl.

"I can't wait to tell my friends I met you, they'll never believe me!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Now, we've got to go." I turned around and took Jackson by the wrist, dragging him away from the teenage girl. I looked back and the girl had run off into the next terminal I sighed. We sat for twenty more minutes, I played Go Fish with Lilly and Oliver before they finally called boarding for our flight. I was getting myself situated when I heard a scream.

"Look! It's Hannah Montana!" I tensed up, I could feel the others too! We rushed toward the line and my dad and the flight attendants rushed me through leaving everyone else on the outside. I didn't have to be told twice to hurry my butt up and get on the plane. I was settled nicely in my seat by the time everyone else got on. Oliver's wig was on sideways, Lilly fixed it for him.

"Traveling with you is dangerous," Oliver said. He shoved his carry-on up above him and then did the same for Lilly. She slid past me to the window seat and then he took the aisle. My dad and Jackson were a row behind us, their seats were split. Jackson was sitting against the side of the plane with his feet reached across the seat in my dad's lap.

"Hey Miles, it was a school trip! Full of screaming boys and girls. It was mayhem, but that hottie from before was there," he said.

"Jackson, don't refer to the female race as 'hotties' and my name is 'Hannah,'" I told him.

"Better be more careful next time Bud," my dad said.

I settled down and waited for the plane to take off. So far, this vacation had been pretty interesting and it was only the beginning.


	2. Uno Attack!

**Title**: Miami or Bust  
**Summary**: It was supposed to be the summer of my life and it turned out to be so much more than that.  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Mild Language and Sexual Content

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Hannah Montana, I so wouldn't be here. Thanks for asking though.

**Chapter**: Two  
**Title**: Uno Attack!

**Word Count**: 1656

**A/N**: R&R pretty please!!

* * *

It only took an hour more than it should have to get the tour bus. It was copper with dark tinted windows. The outside didn't look so great, but I couldn't wait to see the inside. Lilly and I had planned out the inside when we found out that she could come with us. It was going to be great.

"Last one to the bus does tonight's dishes!" Jackson called and we all started running toward the bus, my dad included. Hey, even adults don't want to do the dishes. I was the third one there, right after Jackson and Lilly. Oliver was last. He started complaining about it being unfair, but let it go the moment we got inside. Everyone, but Lilly and I stood there speechless.

"So, what do ya think?" Lilly asked.

"I think I just stepped into some little girl's dream," Jackson said bluntly. Lilly and I frowned. All right, so the bus was a _little _girly. The colors pink and purple were everywhere with lime and orange highlights. Jackson looked like he was going to puke and Oliver blinked.

"Miley, remember that picture about the seizure? Yeah, I think I might have one…"

"Please tell me our room isn't going to look like this!"

"No Jackson, your room is going to look fine," I said. Apparently neither Oliver nor Jackson believed me because they both headed for what they thought was their bedroom.

There was a loud scream from Oliver and they tumbled out of the room. "It's p-p-pink," Jackson stuttered. Lilly and I rolled our eyes. She and I each took one by the arm and led them into the room next door.

"This is your room, you donuts," Lilly said. We left the boys where we were and retreated to our room. Our driver from the limousine, along with my dad, brought our bags in. Lilly and I each claimed closet space and I took the bottom bunk, while Lilly took the top. I loved the color of our room; it was just the right shade of pink. Lilly hadn't wanted that color at first, but I think that she'd warmed up to it after a while. Next we tackled the bathroom. It was connected from the back of our room by sliding doors that locked. Lilly flung them open to Jackson and Oliver taking both sinks for their stuff. Both froze and turned around.

"Aw man! You mean we have to share a bathroom with you two!" Jackson groaned. I could tell that he was not having the best time with this… _Maybe we can find a way to ship him back to Malibu_, I thought to myself. I doubted I was going to get that lucky. Lilly and I cleared his stuff from our sink and tossed it into Oliver's who threw his hands up in complaint. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"So dad, who's going to be driving this thing? Hopefully not you," I said meaning nothing by it, but when I did a California tour last year, my dad tried to drive the bus and it didn't end to prettily.

My dad grinned at me and said, "Honey, do you remember California '06? No, but I did hire someone I think you'll like."

"Oh, who? Is it Orlando Bloom?"

"What about Orlando Bloom? Is he here?" Lilly asked, running out from bedroom, trying to fix her 'Lola' wig. My dad gave her a funny look, but Lilly just continued through the bus and eventually out of the door. I exchanged a look with my dad. I shook my head and went out the door. My dad followed in hot pursuit.

Lilly was standing outside her head looking back and forth across the parking lot of the stadium we were playing in tomorrow night. I walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lola, I don't think Orlando is going to be driving our bus."

"No, but Roxie is!" Roxie stepped out of a taxi. She pulled her bags out of the trunk and rushed toward us. I screamed in delight and met her halfway, throwing my arms around her. She dropped her bags and followed my suit.

"Well look at you girl! You look good!" She relinquished herself and picked up her bags. We moved toward the bus. She took one look on the inside and her eyes widened. "Have you inspected this place? Looked for bugs or stowaways? Like that!"

Roxie pointed out her finger and we all followed her gaze. Oliver had exited the bus as… well Oliver instead of Fausto. Lilly and my eyes widened. Oliver's followed in the suit after taking one look at Roxie and his face paled. He opened his mouth, let out a blood-curtling scream, and then rushed back inside the bus. Roxie made to chase after him, but my dad stopped her.

"It's okay Rox, he's with us. Right Bud?"

"Right Dad."

Just then his phone rang. Lilly and I went back inside and showed Roxie around. My dad came back in a few minutes later with a bit of a solemn look on his face. "Uh-oh. Robbie Ray doesn't look to happy," Lilly whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement.

"Mile, I hate to do this, but the record company and tour company need us to sign some papers. They have an office here in Augusta and they say it's kind of important," my dad said to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Daddy! That's not fair! You said that Oliver, Lilly, and I could just hang out today!" I complained. In all reality, I was jet-lagged. In all reality, I wanted to take off my Hannah wig. In all reality, I wanted to climb into bed and sleep. My dad gave me a look and I rolled my eyes again. "Fine, fine…"

I quickly changed out of my travel clothes and into something more Hannah Montana-ish. I loved being Hannah Montana and the clothes looked so cute, but all those sequin tops were really, really itchy… and sometimes the jacket shrugs were tight… plus, the legging made it a bit chilly. However, the boots or whatever shoes Hannah was wearing, were always amazing… even if they did leave blisters on my feet.

I hopped into a cab with my dad, telling Lilly to fill in Oliver and Jackson. Hannah Montana was amazing, it always had been. It was just, times like these when it was so… job-like. I mean, I was twelve when I started this and as the years went on, it just got so much more adult-ish. Not as fun and so much more time consuming. I was spending less and less time with Lilly and Oliver, but you know what? This summer was going to change all that.

The meeting took forever and an hour. There were papers to sign and my dad always got into a long, unneeded conversation with someone there. I tugged on his sleeve and sent him evil telepathic messages, but no matter what I did he just kept talking with this lady. Finally he pulled me over, "Miley, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is Miley."

"Dad," I said, my eyebrows almost raised off my forehead in confusion. Honestly, he'd just given away Hannah Montana's identity! Barely anyone knew that secret and my dad just spilled it to some lady we just met. "My name's not Miley, Amelia. It's Hannah Montana."

"Mile, don't worry! She knows already," my dad said. I gawked at him. He gave me one of those, "I'll-tell-you-later-looks."

We spent about two more hours there until I finally called Roxie to come and get me in a cab. My dad went to dinner with this "Amelia" lady.

I filled Jackson in the moment I got home. I told Lilly and Oliver too.

"Whoa, that sounds crazy Miley! What's your dad thinking?" Lilly asked I shrugged.

We tried to forget about it by playing Uno. Can I tell you not to play Uno with your friends? It was absolutely crazy. More than crazy. Oliver pulled this Uno Attack!-thing out of his suitcase. I wondered what else he'd packed into the three bags he'd brought with him, but I didn't ask. Every time Jackson went to push the button, because he never seemed to have the right cards, it'd spit like forty cards at him until he had half the deck.

Once we got bored of that, Jackson started shooting cards at everyone and we broke a lamp. That woke up Roxie and she jumped up from her couch bed with pepper spray in her hand. We all rushed into the bedrooms and met in the bathroom. We hung out in there for a while. I lounged in the bathtub/shower, Oliver and Lilly rested up against the wall and the door to Jackson and Oliver's room, and Jackson sat on the sink, still throwing cards at people.

At about eleven my dad called on the Hannah-line. He told us to go to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. We didn't listen for half-an-hour until Lilly fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder. He wasn't complaining though. I'd thought that Oliver had liked Lilly for a while now, but he wouldn't admit it to me.

"Lilly," I cooed. "Come on, let's get to bed."

I pulled her up and after a few groans about how she'd rather sleep in the bathtub, I managed to get her into the room. We blasted some Hannah Montana as we got ready for bed and we sang along. Jackson came in and yelled for us to turn it down. He said that he and Oliver shouldn't have to suffer because we couldn't get ready for bed within five minutes.

By the time we finally turned out the lights, I was exhausted. Oh and I never did figure out what time my dad rolled in.


	3. Bud the Bull Dog

**Title**: Miami Or Bust  
**Summary**: It was supposed to be the summer of my life and it turned out to be so much more than that.  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Mild Language/Sexual Content

**Disclaimer**: Notttttttt the owner. Thank you!

**Chapter: **Three**  
Title: **Bud the Bull Dog  
**Word Count**: 1723

**A/N**: Read away! Don't forget to REVIEW!

I was up bright and early the next morning. My dad was already at the table with a cup of coffee, despite his protests I poured myself a mug as well. I sat at the table and he handed me the funnies part of the paper. Instead I reached for the Entertainment section and searched for news of Jake Ryan.

"Page 2," my dad said. I gave him a look.

"Dad how could you know that I was looking for news on--"

"Your tour? It's kind of obvious," my dad said. I nodded. Oh, so it wasn't Jake Ryan news… But my dad didn't know that I was still "hung up" over him. After I'd done a week of moping and eaten 3 gallons of ice cream, my dad had said that it was time to move on. So I decided that I'd pretend to be and complain to Lilly and Oliver. That's what they were there for anyway. I checked out page two; a page devoted to Hannah Montana. I went and pasted it on the bathroom mirror.

"So dad," I said coming out from my room. I closed the door behind me because Lilly was still asleep, "about this Abigail lady--"

"It's Amelia."

"Right, so _why _did you tell her I'm Hannah Montana?"

"Honey, Amelia helped create Hannah Montana! She helps me write the songs sometimes. Plus, she's an old friend. Don't you remember her from when you were young?" My dad said, continuing on.

"No," I said simply. I was under the impression that he had some feelings for this lady. I sighed. "So you like her?"

"My feelings for her are in the past Bud. She's coming tonight though. She's bringing her kid and his friends to the concert tonight. They're only a few years older than Jackson. It'll give him something to do," my dad said. I nodded, but I wasn't happy about it. "Now go shower Honey and get ready for rehearsals. It's going to be a long day."

I was drying my hair when Oliver came into the bathroom. I smiled at him and then he freaked out. I looked down for a minute, thinking I hadn't dressed, but then I realized that I was and he was just freaking out for no reason. "S-sorry," he stuttered and exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I laughed and went back to drying my hair.

Rehearsals were a pain and they always had been. I mean, they went alright. Nobody died or screwed up terribly bad, but they were just long and boring. There was no adrenaline rush like there was when I was up on stage. At least I knew that we were ready though. I was excited and by the looks of Lilly and Oliver when they showed up in costume, they were too. This was going to be so good.

I spent the free time I had in my dressing room, picking on bits and pieces of food., mostly grapes. As the day wore on I got more and more nervous. My dad tried to bring me McDonald's for food, but I was too worried I'd be sick to eat it. Plus, it would have killed my energy source. Normally I wasn't nervous, but this was big. This was the biggest Hannah Montana had ever been.

Finally it was time to go. My dad tried to pull me aside to talk to Amelia again, but I claimed to be sick and ran back into my dressing room. Except there were some hoodlums in there, eating all my food. I rolled my eyes and stalked forward to them. "What are you doing?"

One who looked like someone out of The Outsiders, turned around and gave me a cold look. "We're allowed to be here." He waved a pass in front of my face.

I smiled sweetly at him. "'Scuse me, do you know who I am?"

"That frou-frou pop singer Hannah Montana," he said. This time his friends turned around as well. There were three of them and one of me. I gulped. Now I really was going to be sick. Really sick. Lilly and Oliver came into the room. Lilly grabbed my arm.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know," I said, "but I can't get them to go away!" Just then my dad and Amelia came in. I told my dad about the boys and he kicked them out and Amelia went with them. "Who was that?"

"Amelia's son and his friends," my dad replied and then he started to talk to me about the show tonight. The usual last minute pep talk and warned me about which one of the dancers might step on my feet or something that would make me laugh.

Finally I found myself onstage and the lights went up… and I swallowed back down that last grape that I shouldn't have eaten. About thirty seconds in though, the adrenaline kicked in. I sang with all my might, I could hear my voice ringing in my ears hitting every key with elegance and charm… okay, maybe not that much, but I was doing fairly well.

"I'm just like you… Thank you everybody!" I said running off stage to do a costume change and grab some water. My dancers had their own number here, o I had a few extra minutes then usual. It wasn't hard to get changed, I was so used it by now. I drank some water and made to go back on stage, but got knocked over by someone. "Ugh…" I said in disgust when I got up.

"Do you have some sort of attraction to pissing me off?" the boy asked. Normally I would've gawked at him and then fought with him about it, but I didn't really have the time to do that. So I just dashed out on stage in time to hit the music queue.

"We haven't met and that's okay, 'cos you will be asking for me one day…" I sang. By the end of the concert, I had more energy then when I started. As I yelled my goodbye across the stadium to all my screaming sad I was sad to see it end, but then I realized that I'd be doing this almost every night for a while. I rushed off stage.

I signed autographs for a while… some guy even asked me to sign his stomach! Ew, gross! I hated fans like that, they totally freaked me out. After that I went to retire to my dressing room. I was about to pull off my wig when I noticed that I wasn't alone… again. Oliver, Lilly, Amelia, my dad, her son, and all his friends were lounging in my dressing room. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't seem to get any space to myself. Not even in my own dressing room.

"Hannah, I'd like you to meet Logan," Amelia said with a soft, motherly smile. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. I kind of… growled at him. I don't know what came over me, but his pompous attitude was pissing me off. Everyone looked kind of… taken aback by my growl.

"Bud, why are you acting like a Bull Dog?"

"I'm not it's just that, every time I try to do something, he and his band of hoofties show up!" I said, speaking with him hands, failing them around like a madwoman. My dad gave me a look that said, "Don't even go there Bud." I hated it. I sighed miserably. This was not what I planned on.

I pulled Jackson aside. "Can you get a car?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need McDonald's," I said, knowing that I shouldn't. Jackson looked like he was going to be sick. I gave him a questioning look.

"I just can't do McDonald's more than once in one day! It's just so… fattening," he replied.

"Okay pizza? Please, please, please?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Sure Mile. You did good tonight, you deserve it." Okay, that was really un-Jackson-like. I didn't question it, I just needed some food that was really unhealthy. I grabbed Lilly and Oliver and pulled them into the taxi Jackson managed to swipe. It took forever to get out. A lot of fans hung around. Luckily, we'd left the Hannah Montana stuff with my dad.

We were sitting in some local pizza shop when he walked in. "You have got to be kidding me," I said. Lilly and Oliver followed my gaze and Jackson pretended to gag. He took one look at us and he smiled at me. This time, I really did gag. However, I think he took it as an invite to saunter over toward us.

"Hey _Hannah_."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid _Hannah_," he said. He motioned to Lilly and Oliver, "I suppose, this is _Lola _and _Fausto_."

"Go away Logan," I snapped.

"Aw, now is that anyway to treat the son of the woman your father loves," he said. Pulling up a chair, he took a piece of pizza from our pie. I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. It was 12:30 AM and the people at the front of the store were looking as if they were going to kick us out. I got up and motioned for Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson to follow. They did, but he did too.

"Shove off Logan."

"Actually, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and your _posse_," he said.

"Somehow I _don't_ believe that."

"Wanna bet call your dad?"

"Miley let's just go. Don't waste your time on him," Lilly said, pulling on my arm. Oliver nodded in agreement. Jackson was out calling the cab, but he came back in.

"There's a limo waiting for us."

"Told you," he said.

"Why Daddy, why?" I said to no one in particular. I was then dragged out of the shop and put into a limo. My dad and I got into a fight that night when we got home. Usually, I didn't fight with my dad, I was rarely even upset with him. This was just over the top though. I stormed into my "room" and went to sleep. When I woke up the next day, we were on our way to Hartford, Connecticut and far away from Logan.


End file.
